Caring might be necessary
by InvisibleGreen
Summary: Sherlock is having the flu and is still determined to go on cases. John is worried about his best friend and goes into doctor mode.
1. I'm fine John

It was 3am when John heard someone coughing heavily in the living room beneath his bedroom. The deep coughing voices soon started to become retching noises and John sighed. He swung his legs out of the bed, automatically touching his hurting shoulder and dressing himself before heading downwards.

He opened the door to the livingroom he shared with his best friend. It was dimly lit in the comfy room and John spotted Sherlock crumpled on the couch facing the cussions. His breathing sounded ragged and he was shaking. "Sherlock are you alright?" John asked him walking towards Sherlock. "Leave me alone." Sherlocks response sounded way too tired and hoarse. "I heard you coughing. Do you need something?" John stared at his best friend and scanned him with doctor eyes. Sweaty curls, shaking, pale, hoarse voice, and possibly a fever. John crouched next to Sherlock and put his hand on his mates neck. Sherlock stiffened but did not turn around to face John. "You're running a fever." John sighed. "Just hang on a second, I'm going to get something from the medicin drawer and make you some tea." "I don't need anything. I'm fine, leave me alone...please?"

Please? Did Sherlock just say 'please'? Well, there has to be something defiantly wron with him, otherwise he would never plead for anything. John went to the bathroom to get the medicine he needed. He also wet a cloth with cold water and brought to Sherlock to lay it in his neck. "There you go mate, I'll be I the kitchen to make you some tea, so if you need anything just call, OK?" Sherlock did not answer. His breathing was too shallow in Johns opinion. He frowned and walked towards the kitchen to make his detective some tea with honey.


	2. We'll see

"There you go." John gave Sherlock the medicin and the tea. Sherlock still did not move so John placed it on the table next to the couch. "Come on Sherlock, don't be such a child." John started to get annoyed by his flatmate. Still no sign of appreciation or movement from the detective. "Sherlock, are you even listening?" John stated and started shaking the detective on his shoulder. No reaction. John started to worrie and turned Sherlock on his back just to see a very pale and sweaty detective, unconscious. "Shit!" Was all that John could think about. He grabbed sherlocks wrist and took his pulse. Way too fast. Also his breathing has sped up. John ran to the bathroom again to get a thermometer for sherlocks ear. 39.6 degree Celsius. "Shit, shit, shit...its way too high. Sherlock wake up, I need you to wake up. NOW!" John started shouting now. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, unfocused. "J...John, what's wrong?" Sherlock slurred. "You need to take your medicin and you need to drink something. You're burning up, you sweat a lot so you need to stay hydrated. I made you some tea. I'm going to help you to sit up so you can drink something, alright?" John placed his hands behind Sherlock's back and slowly helped him into a sitting position. The detective started groaning, but helped John to get himself up. He took his tea from his doctor and drank the whole cup. He felt sweaty and disgusting. "I'm going to bed now John. I have a huge case tomorrow, Lestrade called earlier when you were in the shower." "Forget it Sherlock, don't even think about getting out of bed tomorrow early. You'll stay at home and recover!" John started to get annoyed again.

"How dare you to make me stay at home? You know I could sneak out any time and you wouldn't even recognise it." Sherlock mentioned.

"And you know that I'm a doctor and also an ex army soldier and I could easily knock you out if I want to... So don't be such an annoying child, go to bed and stay there!" John growled and shove Sherlock right into his bedroom. He did not hesitate to take sherlocks dressing gown from his shoulder and wrapped him up in his blanket. "You'll stay here! When I come in to check on you, you'll be there! Did you get that?" But Sherlock did not answer he was already asleep, well that's what John thought at least. But Sherlock had other plans...


End file.
